What Happened Next
by Ken Branagh
Summary: When Nathan decides to go to college and leave Hayley back at Tree Hill, will their marriage survive the distance? Was everyone right when they said the marriage was a mistake? Blood boils as Nathan grows jealous of Lucas' relationship with Hayley. But wh


Going away to college.

On an isolated beach, the sun began to set, colouring the sky in pale purples, oranges and pinks. Across the distance, Hayley could see Nathan standing on the shingle, throwing rocks and sea shells into the ocean. There was something very special about this moment. There was a distinctive feeling of finality in Hayley, as though this was the last moment that she and Nathan would be together in this way. Nathan had applied to go to college and had received a basketball scholarship. Hayley on the other hand, had decided to stay in Tree Hill for a year before going to college herself. With the way things were looking for Lucas, she thought it would be best to stay with him until he got better.

This was a moment that needed to be cherished and remembered long after Nathan had driven off to Michigan. Hayley needed to recall on this moment when she missed him; when she was lying in bed, staring at the stars outside the window. When she felt alone and trapped, when Lucas was making it impossible for them to be friends, she needed to remember that there was someone out there who in time, would come back to her; her husband.

Perhaps everyone was right. Hayley couldn't stop thinking about how everybody had said that they were too young to be married, but she and Nathan were sure that if you love somebody enough, you can overcome all of the obstacles. Perhaps love isn't enough. Wasn't it times like this that really tested your strength? Nathan had said that he would stay in Tree Hill, get a job and eventually be able to afford a proper house with his wife, if that was what Hayley wanted. What could she say? Of course she wanted him to stay and perhaps in time, they could make a family but she knew that it was selfish to ask him to give up his dream; so she told him to go, and he never asked again.

On their last night together before Nathan went to college, they had planned to have a romantic dinner at _De Gouchie's_ Italian restaurant. It was all arranged and the night sounded perfect. Peyton and Brooke had taken Hayley shopping with them for a new evening dress. They had helped her style her hair and apply her make up. She looked stunning. As she was running a brush through her hair, Karen had called her to tell her that Lucas was in trouble. Hayley rang Nathan to tell her that she couldn't make dinner, but she would meet him afterwards. How could Lucas do this to her? Her last night with her husband, with all the fears in her mind; the 'what if's. What if he finds someone else and asks Hayley for a divorce? What if he comes to his senses and realises that he's too young………he still wants to have some fun. Tonight was supposed to put all these worries behind her, and for her to show Nathan that they were strong and that no matter how far their paths led away from each other, they would always find their way back. What instead had she proven? That Lucas could have Hayley whenever he wanted. All he needed to do was call her, or have Karen call her and she was there. Like a blind puppy every time, tearing her away from Nathan, away from her marriage and away from her life. Nathan had grown tired of Lucas and he and Hayley argued on the phone.

"Everytime he calls, you're there. Whenever he wants you, he's got you, but what about me? When I want to spend some time with my wife, she always bails on me and goes running off to him! I'm sick of it Hayley!"

"This is not my fault Nathan! Lucas is my best friend and he needs me. Can't you understand that? You wouldn't just ditch Tim if he needed you!"

"Lucas needs you? Well fine, he can have you for all I care. What does it matter anyway? I'll be leaving tomorrow and this can end. You don't have to worry about me because I won't be here! I'm sick of this stunt he's playing!"

"Look Nathan, this is bad okay? It's real bad. I'll meet you afterwards."

"Forget it Hayley!" And then Nathan had hung up the phone.

This is not the way this evening should have gone. Hayley had just come from seeing Lucas and had guessed that Nathan would be at the beach house. Well there he was, on the beach, throwing pebbles in frustration. As much of a painful time as it was for Hayley, she knew there was some beauty in it. The sky for instance, the cool breeze washing in the sent of the green sea, the overspray as the waves crashed into the rocks and the feeling of isolation but for that one lone figure staring out into the sunset. This was the moment she wanted to remember and whatever happened, she would not forget it.


End file.
